


Treacherous

by mariirodriguees



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariirodriguees/pseuds/mariirodriguees
Summary: Mary is a Huntress of Artemis. It's been that way for decades.One day, five years after the war was over and Gaea was asleep again, a small group of the Hunt is ambushed. Their lieutenant is injured and the safety of their camp was compromised. They decide to run to the first place they could think of: Camp Half Blood.





	1. Welcome to Camp Half Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm rewriting this fanfic I wrote 5 years ago. I liked the plot, but the development and the characters were not that good, and I wanted to give this another chance. Maybe this time will work. Let's see.  
> A little warning: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistake here. Please give me a chance? ;)

"Keep running!" I shouted at the girls.  
"What you think we're doing?" One of them shouted back, but I could not see her. Everything around me was just a blur, I couldn't focus on anything else.  
"We must be close to the Camp by now." I look down to reassure Anna, who I have been carrying for the last mile after our group of huntresses was ambushed by some empusai and two of us got seriously hurt, including our Lieutenant, Thalia. We needed some place to set up a camp and help them, but their injuries were bad, and I the safest and nearest option I could think of was Camp Half Blood.  
We run until the woods around us changed and the ground became a slope; then I could see a giant pine tree at the top of the hill and my first thought was "Thank, gods".  
As we passed through the magical borders, Anna relaxed her grip on me, feeling safe, even though she did not knew where we were. I stopped by Thalia's pine, waiting for the rest of the girls to catch up with us. I counted them and sighed with relief when I saw they were all here.  
"Okay. Kathy, Florence, take Thalia and Henrietta to the Big House and ask for the kids of Apollo at the infirmary. I shall help Anna to get there and then I will talk to Chiron. Those who are not hurt can go get cleaned up and I will meet you all later at Cabin 8." I said, and the girls started to disperse. I turned to the little girl I was holding. "Anna, we are at Camp Half Blood. It is a place for demigods to live, and we are safe here, ok?"  
She looked at me with those big eyes. Anna was our youngest huntress, at only ten years old, and have been with us for just a few weeks. I knew she was terrified, like how I was the first time our group confronted a monster. At some point of the fight, she fell and hurt her foot, it was probably broken.  
"Okay." It was the only thing she said.  
"I am going to take you to some people that can help you."  
.  
.  
.  
"So, I see we're being visited by the honourables Huntresses of Artemis" A child of Apollo said to me as I helped Anna to sit on a gurney.  
"I hope you are not the smartest one of your siblings" I replied. He rolled his eyes, but didn't said anything. Instead, he looked down and started asking Anna several questions.  
Looking around the room, I saw more campers taking care of Thalia and Henrietta. They were running around the place, focused on their task.  
The infirmary was nothing more than a large room inside the Big House well equipped for the Camp's necessities; about ten gurneys were placed around, and the windows were covered by curtains in bland colors, to provide confortable lighting. At the back of the room there was a big cabinet, probably full of supplies.  
"She'll be fine" he announced "You can visit her later, but little Anna here will be ready to go back running in just a few hours."  
"Oh, thank you" I said, relieved for the little girl. "Anna, I need to take care of some things, but I will be back later, okay? These people here will take care of you."  
"Yeah" the guy said "Tell her how much fun we'll have here, kiddo"  
I wasn't expecting this, but Anna smiled. "Will promised to show me how you do stitches!"  
And then I was smiling too. It was lovely how he tried to cheer her up; even if he is a boy and the Hunt have no tolerance towards men in general, I know to appreciate when someone is kind and helpful to me or someone I like.  
Three minutes later, I left the infirmary with many promises that Anna would be just fine and they would do anything to help the other huntresses who were hurt. Afterwards, I made my way to find Chiron.  
The Big House was the main administrative building at Camp Half Blood. Chiron and Mr. D live there, and it has four floors, including the infirmary and the attic, that was used by the Oracle for decades before a mortal girl successfully became it's new host. I found Chiron and Mr. D by the balcony, playing cards.  
"We were wondering when one of you was going to show some respect and come greet us. Not that I care. " Mr. D said without taking his eyes off the cards.  
I take a deep breath. Chiron didn't said anything, waiting for me to speak.  
"I am very sorry we needed to meet again in this circumstances, Mr. D, Chiron. My name is Mary and I'm part of the Hunt. Lady Artemis and our group separated a few days ago, after she and some huntresses left to an important hunt. Today we got ambushed by a large group of empusai, and our lieutenant and another huntress got seriously injured. Our camp was compromised and I made the decision to come here." I explained in the most summed up yet polite way I could think of in that moment.  
"I see" Chiron said, putting his cards down. "Well, you and your colleagues are more than welcome to stay here at Camp Half Blood as much time you find necessary; right, Mr. D?"  
"Yeah, blah blah blah. Just don't set the cabin on fire again, or come asking for prophecies to rescue your goddess." The god said, rolling his eyes, a look of displease in his face.  
"In the name of the Huntresses, we thank you." I said, and then left to find my sisters at Cabin 8.  
Dealing with gods was very sensitive. You have to be polite and respectful, and yet if they're having a bad day, they can still turn you into a wild animal or a plant. Some of the Huntresses don't mind being rude with them because most of the Olympus knows better to not touch Artemis' huntresses. I was the cautious one, always thinking twice before saying anything.  
The moment I opened the door of Artemis' Cabin, I was jumped at, all of them asking things like "Are they alive?" and "Is Thalia going to be fine?"  
"WAIT!" I shouted. "I need to breathe so I can answer your questions. First of all, yes, they're all alive. They ensured me they would do everything to help the girls. No, we can go visit yet. Any more questions?"  
The girls stayed quiet.  
Thalia was our lieutenant, and it wasn't like I was far up in our hierarchy, or that we had a structured and strict one. But I was in the Hunt for decades now, and that earned me some respect.  
I took a moment to sit down in one of the beds. The Cabin 8 was very simple, but everything there was covered with a thin layer of dust. This place did not bring me any important memory, even if I stayed here two or three times over the years. But again, it wasn't like we Huntresses are very sociable with the campers.  
We organized ourselves to clean a little, as we probably would not leave here so soon. Outside, the sun was coming down, painting the sky with beautiful shades of pink and orange.  
I could see the campers running around, it was almost dinner time. Today is wednesday, so they would probably have some competition after dinner time and before campfire.  
In no time, the cabin was clean and we changed out of our ripped and dirty clothes. I felt renewed, like I could run a marathon right now.  
"What we do now, Mae?" Irene asked me, climbing up one of the bunks. At the same time, we heard a sound at distance. It was dinner time.  
"We eat. Come on, girls."


	2. A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure where I'm trying to get. Promise it will get somewhere haha Give me a chance! xx

By the time we arrived at dining pavilion, every camper knew what happened earlier today and it was noticeable by the looks we got. The story about part of the Hunters of Artemis arriving at the camp with two nearly dead girls was circling all around, probably being the highlight of their day.  
"Mae, they're staring at us." Irene said to me while we walked to our table.  
"It's because we're so incredible, cookie." Clarissa replied, an amused smile on her face.  
Irene and Clarissa were my closest friends in the Hunt. They are the opposite of one another; Clarissa was mortal, and with her dark skin, a heavy accent and a very strong personality, she contrasted with Irene's blond curls and shyness. I was in the Hunt for a few years when they joined, only months apart, and we had almost the same age. It wasn't perfect at the beggining, but eventually we learned how to get along. Like Clarissa said sometimes, it was a Hunters thing; we have the ability to bond with each other independently of any differences we may have.  
Most of the tables in the pavilion were filled with demigods; it was middle of the summer, which meant summer vacation for them. Passing by Cabin 6 table on our way, I saw the kids staring at me, recognizing the gray eyes we shared. I could see the questions in their eyes, wondering if I really was a child of Athena. I decided to let them have fun figuring this out.  
Dinner was loud, but peaceful. We had fun laughing about the campers looking at us and remembering old stories of our moments here. After we finished eating, Chiron stood up to make his customary toast to the gods.  
"And it's with delight that I welcome the Hunters of Artemis here tonight. As usual, we will have our friendly match of capture the flag at friday, it's a tradition whenever the Hunters are here."  
The news were clearly appreciated. Whispering and cheering started; they certainly would spend the next days creating strategies to win the game over us.  
I cannot say I was not excited for that. Capture the flag was fun, and an easy victory was always good for the ego; even if we are down two hunters, we will have days to rest, so it would not be a real challenge.  
"Great! I'm in the mood for killing some boys." I hear Clarissa say to the girls. We all laughed and then dinner was over, everyone returning to their cabins. Some campers from Cabin 10 were passing by, glaring at us with irritation. We ignored them; this antagonism between the Hunters of Artemis and children of Aphrodite was childish and foolish, but not recent. Unfortunately it seemed nothing I could do would make it better, so I just made my way to Cabin 8 for the night.  
Now that the sun came down, the Artemis cabin was at its full splendor; all built in silver, the walls reflected the moon light, making the cabin glow at night. Inside, I watched the girls preparing to sleep, climbing up their bunks and unfolding blankets.  
Our group had around twenty girls, counting Thalia and Henrietta. After the war, more and more girls joined us, which is incredible, but problematic because hunting with more than forty girls at the time was nearly impossible, so we had to separate into smaller groups to hunt with Artemis.  
"Do you think we will have to be here much time, Mary?" Elizabeth asked me when I was lying down in my bed.  
"I don't know, Eliza. We have to wait for the girls to get better, and then wait for new orders by Lady Artemis."  
She didn't say anything, rolling to her side and ending the conversation.  
When everyone was at their respective bunks, Clarissa looked around before saying:  
"Lights out!"  
.  
.  
.  
Three hours later, I still couldn't sleep. It wasn't exactly a problem, at least not anymore. I spent all my life having difficulty to sleep, and always got worse when we visit Camp Half-Blood. I never understood why, I just accepted it.  
If we were at our usual camp, I could get out of our tent, maybe sit by a tree and watch the stars until the sun came out. But here, I knew it was against the rules for campers to leave their cabins after lights out. Even with that rule in mind, I still couldn't stand the simple thought of spending my next hours staring at the images of wild animals carved at the ceiling, and sleep was already out of question.  
Thinking about it, I decided to go for a walk in the woods. I could walk or sit somewhere to wait the sunrise. For sure I would not get in trouble for this, not one I could not get myself out of, anyway.  
Silently I jump out of my bunk and put my boots on. Reaching for the door, I look back before stepping outside. All the Hunters were heavily asleep; usually we would take turns to keep guard, but with magical borders, a dragon and a giant statue of a greek goddess, we didn't think it would be necessary to keep someone on guard. They could fully enjoy a eight-hour sleep tonight.  
Outside, I walked around for a few minutes without direction before changing my way to contour the pegasus stables. From a distance, you could hear the harpies wandering, searching for campers. I passed by the archery range and the arena; entering the southern woods, I searched for a tree large enough for me to climb.  
Within minutes, I was placing my foot on a branch 15 feet above the ground. It was one of the tallest trees there, and its branches could probably hold my weight and two more people easily. Climbing is one of the habilities I aquired after joining the Hunt; I loved it, and at our camps we would even make competitions out of it.  
Just when I was settled and confortable, I heard a sound coming from below.  
The sound of footsteps.  
They were not compatible with the harpies, so I would not have to run away now. It wasn't Chiron either, and Mr. D would never walk into the woods at 3 a.m. By the sounds I was hearing, I concluded it was a camper. The children of Ares were more brutish, and these footsteps were lighter; the Aphrodite campers would not be walking here, either; the bunker 9 was at the northern woods, unlikely it was a Hephaestus child.  
The footsteps were getting close, approaching the tree I was in. Looking down, I saw the slender figure of a boy, moonlight dancing over him. For a minute, I thought he would just walk away. Then, he put his head back, looking up right at me.  
"So, I see I'll have company tonight?" he said, preparing to climb up the tree I was.  
I did not answer him, waiting for the boy to just make a wrong move, put his foot on a weak branch and fall down and then make the right decision to go back to his cabin and not wait for me to put a arrow in his neck. Lady Artemis would not mind, I am sure.  
I waited.  
But he didn't fall. Actually, he continued to climb until he was just a branch below me, about twenty inches away.  
"You didn't think I would make it, right?" he asked.  
Absolutely no. Never would cross my mind that lazy campers bothered to learn how to climb a tree. It seemed my best option now was to wait for the perfect moment to push him down. Not that the arrow in his neck was out of the question.  
See, I am a Hunter of Artemis; have been for decades, now. I cannot get envolved rommanticaly with anyone ever. Most of the Hunters tend to get very intolerant over the presence of boys, but I was not one of them. It just was not in my nature. As a child of Athena, I enjoy having conversations, learning new things and meeting new people and places. But I could not stand people who did not respect me or my space. I was there clearly to be alone. Why insisting on it?  
"The silent treatment. Okay, I don't mind. I can talk enough for the two of us. You know, I'm pretty excited about the capture the flag, I never played it against the Hunters. People said they're rough and always win, but I think they're a little overestimated. Don't you think?" he said, smiling. Now that he was up here, I could see better than just lights and shadows; a necklace hiding under the collar of his faded orange shirt, olive skin, dark eyes and a mischievous smile. I could already guess which cabin he was from. "I'm sorry, where are my good manners? I'm James, Cabin 11. And you are...?"  
He did not noticed I am a Hunter myself.  
"Someone who is about to knock you down if you don't leave in the next two minutes." I say to James while studying the best way to do so. It will be nice to defeat him and his friends. Maybe if I break his arm now, he will be fine again by friday for me to break it again.  
"Whoa, princess. Don't need to be all defensive."  
"One minute and twenty five seconds." There goes my serene night looking at the stars, I thought.  
"Are you a new camper? No one here ever threatened to kick me out of a tree before." He asks, ignoring my counting.  
"You could say that. Now, leave or you will spend the rest of your summer in the infirmary, _if_ you are lucky enough to be found before some monster eat your head. I will not ask again."  
To my surprise, he does not look scared or even regretful. The boy just keeps smiling, his eyes shining with enjoyment.  
"If you insist. Goodnight, princess."


	3. Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little longer than i expected... sorry if it's bad. I'm still trying to set the tone for the story.

I woke up before the sun was completely up and with a headache.  
Not the usual type of pain, because I cannot really get ill. But sometimes, it happens when I am stressed or anxious; the sensation is similar to having an axe crossed through your temples. Like my problems with sleep, there was nothing I could do about it. I just have to wait for it to be over.  
The rest of the Hunters were just starting to wake, so I get up and make my bed, spreading the sheets, because I enjoyed having my things organized; and from what I remember from Camp Half-Blood schedule, the first thing in the morning is breakfast and then cabin inspection.  
“Oh, hi Mae. Good morning!” Eliza say, jumping out of her bunk. “Do we have to participate the inspection?”  
“Good morning. I am not sure, Eliza, and I do not care about ranking. But cleaning and organizing will not do any harm, right?” I smile to her, lining our backpacks and bags in a corner.  
The inside of Cabin 8 was very simple. The walls were plain, painted in a light tone of grey, with images of wild animals being hunt going up to the ceiling, complementing with a sky with stars and a full moon. Our bunks are lined up in a wall and a silver brazier of fire on the opposite wall; various types of arrows and animal pelts used to be hanging across the walls, however, it was all lost when we accidentally set fire to the place years ago and the Hunters never stayed here long enough for us to care about replacing the decoration.  
We organize our belongings and get changed for breakfast. I was not really hungry, and my plans for this morning were to go to the infirmary and see Thalia and Henrietta, but Anna asked me to not go without her, and I could not say no to her.  
So I sat there at the pavilion and watched Irene and Clarissa arguing about whether we should go humiliate some campers at the archery range or go to the beach first while I forced myself to eat half a banana.  
“I want to see their faces when they realize they’re going to lose tomorrow on capture the flag! These Apollo children… so pretentious! I heard them planning to go training archery today.” Clarissa said, putting more eggs and bacon on her plate.  
“I was in the mood for some swimming, maybe; but looking that way, you’re totally right, Clare! I can never waste a chance to kick boys and drop some jaws.” Irene laughed, pushing her still untouched cereal bowl to the side to pick a muffin. I look at Anna and see that she ate some fruits, but is now playing with her fork.  
“Okay.” I start, getting up. All the girls were still eating, as well as most of the campers. “I am going to take Anna and we are going to stop by the infirmary. Can we meet in fifteen minutes at the archery range?”  
One by one, the Hunters agree with my plans. They know it is not an order, we are simply scheming and organizing ourselves. It is how we work, specially when Thalia or Lady Artemis are not around; someone make a suggestion and the rest of the girls can agree or disagree, suggesting new plans.  
Anna stand up and come to be side by side with me.  
“We’re going now, Mae?”  
“Yes, Anna.” I say to her, pointing in the direction of the Big House. “We are going to see if our sisters are better.”  
“They’re probably healed now!” Anna jumped excitedly; this girl is always so vivacious. “I heard the Apollo kids are the best healers and they can do anything!”  
I could not decide if the Apollo children were stupid or insane for saying something like this to a little girl. Maybe I can punch them all later for this. The thought of it, adding with that imbecile boy of Hermes last night, invading my space, and my headache… Yes, some punching would definitely make me feel better.  
.  
.  
.  
“I was almost thinking you girls left us here!” Henrietta shouted as soon as she saw me and Anna walking inside of the infirmary, startling the Apollo kid by her side.  
“You know we cannot live without you, Etta.” I joke. Anna runs over us so she can hug Thalia. “How you are you both feeling?”  
Thalia was lying in the bed right beside her, both appearing exhausted; she had her left arm in a sling, dark circles around her eyes and scarred scratches in her arms. Henrietta had leaves tangled in her red hair, one leg in a splint, and I knew she had broken a few ribs, too.  
“I’m fine.” said Thalia, annoyed. “I hate getting hurt.”  
“I am sorry, Thalia. You will be out of here in little time, for sure.” I say to her, but I can see how much annoyed she is.  
“Thanks to me, obviously. Not that I’m being a snob.” We heard someone saying behind us. I turn around and see one of the Apollo children from yesterday, but I did not know his name. He had the typical blond hair and tanned skin, reminding me very much of his father; the kid was smiling now, but I could see how tired he was, probably taking care of them and other campers.  
“We are grateful, indeed…?”  
“I’m Matthew, if that’s what you’re asking. No need to be thankful, by the way, it would probably look bad for me with my dad if I left his sister’s Hunters die.” he spoke in a very fast way, it was also amusing; Matthew sounded like he needs to say everything he is thinking before he can forget it.  
“Thanks, Matthew!” Anna shouted from her spot beside Thalia, waving at him.  
“No problem, kiddo. Will told me you were so brave yesterday, a true Huntress of Artemis, I see.” he said, and Anna smiled. It was nice to see the girl happy, because she was still adjusting to being a Hunter. Beside me, Henrietta was shooting a threatening look to Matthew, the child of Apollo.  
Again, we have no tolerance towards romantic feelings in the Hunt, but the tolerance level towards men in general could vary from Hunter to Hunter; some had true and genuine hate and disdain for men, depending on the life they had prior to joining us. Some, like Thalia, maintains friendships with boys and amicable relationships with their brothers, even though it is something that it is not much accredited. Personally, I refrain myself in punching someone unless they irritate me, which unfortunately was not that uncommon.  
“So, doctor.” Etta started, sighing with impatience “When can we leave?”  
Matthew looked at his wrist, checking his watch. “Well, we didn’t want to give you both to much nectar, because broken bones are tricky to heal without proper alignment. But I guess you’ll be good to go in a couple of days.”  
“Isn’t that a little too much?” Thalia asked.  
“I don’t want to risk messing up the bones’ healing. Even with the nectar. I know y’all immortal, but a poorly healed fracture can be problem in the future.” he explained, and actually sounded very reasonable. My friends were not too happy hearing this, but if it is for their health… I feel guilty enough already for not being able to cover for them before, which resulted in their wounds now.  
“We can come to visit you both later, and tomorrow, too.” I say, and Anna seemed to approve. “The rest of the girls will come too.”  
“Where they are now, Mae?”  
“Archery range; I will meet them there soon, actually. They want to train and show the campers they will lose in capture the flag.”  
“I don’t know, maybe we’ll surprise you girls.” Matthew shouted from the back of the room, face hidden in the cabinet filled with medical supplies.  
“Shut up, boy. Your friends and siblings could never defeat us.” Henrietta said, exasperated.  
I sensed they would start a discussion, and it would be a enormous waste of my time. I did not need to prove to some boy that I am better than him. I simply know I am better.  
.  
.  
.  
Before I could even step into the archery practice, I knew a fight was happening; I could hear the shouting.  
“Just because you made some pledge to a goddess and have stupid magic bows, doesn’t mean you all are the best archers in the world. And this is our practice!” a boy was screaming at five of the hunters, his brothers and sisters behind him. More campers were around, watching the discussion and supporting him. A very tired Chiron was watching all of it from a distance, waiting to see if he was going to need to break up a fight. I ran to reach them, feeling outraged; Anna ended up a little behind me. How dare he talk about Lady Artemis and our Hunt like that?  
With a closer look, I noticed that all of the targets were full with arrows, and I recognized the silver arrows occupying the middle of most the targets.  
“I shoot since before your grandmother was even born, you stupid-”  
I could understand their rage, but nothing could justify such lack of respect to Artemis, or any other gods.  
“Enough!” I got in the middle of them. With a deep breath, I turned to the boy and his siblings; they all had the same features as the healers we met at the infirmary and were carrying their bows.  
I decided to try reason first, as nothing good could come from a fight right now. “Listen, we do not think we are the best archers just because we are Hunters. We are the best because we train and fight much harder than you ever could. We do not want to fight with you. Let us get back to our training, please. I will not ask again.” I say to him, and saw the expression on his face change, anger for something else. He was not older than fifteen, his camp necklace had only two beads; and he was few inches shorter, which helped me intimidate him. They scattered, complaining about idiot hunters who messed up their trainings.  
“I absolutely love when you kill people with your words. It must be a gift from Athena.” Clarissa said, coming to hug me. The mention of my godly parent got me startled, but no one seemed to notice.  
“Me too, though I would really love some actual killing.” Irene laughed, joining us. She reached out and pulled my hair, which I had tied in two braids today. I laughed at her.  
“Save your anger for tomorrow, girls.” I said, reaching back to get my bow. Not that I did not wanted to beat that boy and make him pay for being disrespectful, but I knew not everything could be solved with punches and kicks.  
“Yes, now I’m looking forward to it even more! These stupid campers… pffff.”  
“I know, but we will be here for some time, still.” I explained the situation, how Thalia and Henrietta needed more time to heal, and after that we still would have to wait for Lady Artemis to contact us and give new orders, which could take days, maybe more. They were disappointed about our situation, as I predicted. “See, I am not saying you cannot fight the campers, just that if we can avoid to do so, we should.”  
“But if they, let’s say, start the fight? Or do something like, underestimate me or…” Irene started to numerate situations.  
“Only if they start it. Let’s not get into much trouble, shall we?” I say, but I cannot help but laugh. Decades before, when we visited camp for the first time since I joined the Hunt, I was just like them, wanting to pick fights with stupid boys and prove how much better, stronger and wiser I was. But soon, I learned they were not worth of my efforts, because they would never admit that a huntress was a better warrior than they could be.  
In peace, we shoot arrows at the targets until our fingers are hurt and our arms are sore. I had just sat down to observe the rest of our training and wishing my headache passes, when Eliza sat by my side to do the same.  
“Can you believe they tried to inspect our cabin this morning?” she started talking, gesturing with her hands so fast it was difficult to me to keep up to. “I went to Cabin 8 after breakfast to get my knife, because I forgot it, and this kid of Hermes just shows up out of nowhere and gets inside saying he was doing the inspection! I wanted to castrate him at the spot, but he said it’s the rules and we’re not above it. So stupid!”  
“I imagined something like this would happen, actually.” I sighed, because more and more it seemed our stay here would not be easy. “We can talk to Chiron later, if it worries you.”  
“It does! He gave us a four out of five, saying it would be a five, but our arrogance made us lose a point. I’ll show him where he can shove this point…”  
“Be calm.” I put my hand on her shoulder; I was not much of a fan of physical contact, but it was my attempt to help her in a way.  
“I’m okay, Mae, really. It just… got under my skin, you know?”  
“It will be better, I promise you, my sister” I say to her, because everyone knew she had some trouble with anger management, and I also know how hard can it be to control your feelings, to not have they controlling you.  
“Thanks, sis. Hey, I heard they have sword fighting training now! How do you feel about crashing there?” She stood up, smiling again with excitement.  
“It sounds like a good id-” I did not finished my sentence, because she screamed with joy, getting hold of my arm and pulling me with her and directioning to the combat arena.  
The reception there was a little better, with Cabin 4 and Cabin 11. They were doing some exercises in pairings, and the girls from Demeter wanted us to train with them. Eliza, who were not a great sword fighter, refused; so I volunteered to go first. Someone handed me a small sword, I tried it and felt the balance was not perfect, but it would do well for now.  
“Okay, the first to disarm the opponent wins.” The other girl said. Eliza and I agreed. They introduced themselves as Hailee and Martha, both had the same brown hair and green eyes, appearing maybe a year younger than me.  
“Don’t go easy on me. I need to get better at this!” Hailee said, taking her position. I noticed some campers around us were stopping their own duels to watch ours.  
“You asked for it.” I say, coming to attack. She lifted her sword just in time to stop mine, but I kept going. My senses awakened, the adrenaline was rushing; duelling was one of my favorite things to do.  
Hailee was improving faster, trying to anticipate my next moves due to battlefield reflexes all demigods have, but not fast enough. For a moment, she lost her focus, and I saw my chance. I put my weight down to my sword, forcing her to drop her own. She fell to the ground, seeming tired. I held out my hand to help her getting up.  
“You fought well, Hailee.” and it was true. She was a honorable opponent, open to learning and improvement. I have to do the offer.  
“You really think so?” She asked happily.  
“I do. You would be most welcomed with us at the Hunt.”  
“Totally!” Eliza says; we saw as Hailee’s eyes shined with the offering. She was considering.  
The duelling around us had stopped entirely now, all campers staring at us. One of them walked forward.  
“If I challenge you, will you offer me a spot too?” His voice came to my ears and I immediately knew, before he walked towards me.  
Now that we were in the light of the day, I could notice more details about him. James was about five inches taller than me, with brown, olive toned skin, dark hair falling in loose curls around his ears and a crooked nose, like it had been recently broken. We appeared to have the same age, seventeen, or at least the age I had when I became immortal.  
“For sure. I can offer you a nice place at Elysium.”  
“How nice of you. Keep up this way and maybe I’ll change your cabin’s four to five.”  
“Are you going to be saying clever things like this during the entire duel? Because I would rather stab myself.” I say, rolling my eyes. In reality, my wish was for him to start this now so I could take him down for having the audacity to trying to diminish us earlier, and for that ridiculous scene last night.  
The campers gathered around me and James, waiting for the fight with excitement. Some were taking bets, passing golden drachmas to each other.  
James opened his mouth, but apparently decided to say no more. He came at me, and he was surprisingly fast.  
The duel was intense, more than I expected. James was strong and very well trained, maintaining his guard high and giving me little opportunity to attack him.  
“Is this the best the great Hunters of Artemis have?” he shouted, deflecting my strike. Much ability did not saved him from being overconfident, because he lowered his guard for less than a second; it was enough.  
Using the flat side of my sword, I struck him and bended his arm, causing James to lose his balance and drop his sword. Before he could realize, my kick had made him fall to the ground, disarmed.  
“Supposing, I could do best if my opponent were better skilled.” I say, giving out my hand to help him. Different emotions passed in his eyes: surprise, amusement, and then something I could not identify.  
I would be dead before I admitted it, but he was one of the best opponents I have ever had.  
James held out his hand, as he was going to take mine. That stupid smile appeared on his face, and I should have seen it coming. I felt my legs swept out from under me, and my back hit the ground. He bended over me, holding the hand with the sword pinned down. We made eye contact, black against grey.  
When he spoke, his words were barely more than a whisper.  
“If you think that’s all I have to offer… wait for tomorrow.”  
And left.


	4. Capture the Flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so much time. I was blocked. Anyway, I hope someone likes it. If you read it, please leave kudos or comments? I really want to know if someone is reading this.

My friday morning begun with a request before I could visit the infirmary.  
“These costed me five drachmas.”  
“I’m totally repaying you later, Mae.” Thalia said, holding the pack of sandwich cookies she had made me bought for her at the camp store.  
“Add that to the list of things you owe her.” Henrietta laughed. She picked a cookie, and her smile grew. “Also, what’s this story I’m hearing about you losing a training?”  
I crossed my arms and looked away, much embarrassed. It has been several years since the Hunters last visited Camp Half Blood, and most of the children that were here at that time were no longer campers; nevertheless, every time we visit our presence awake a competitiveness towards us. They were certainly whispering and gossiping about what James did.  
“Who told you this?” I asked, and saw Matthew in the corner, hiding the face in his hands. I could not blame him for engaging in spreading the story, but it would be too much to expect they do so in a impartial way. “I was not defeated. In fact, I disarmed the boy, but he took me down after. It was very dishonourable.”  
They both laughed at me.  
“You can kick his butt in the game later, he’ll never see it coming.”  
“I am not a vindictive person.” I considered.  
“But if the opportunity shows, you should.” Henrietta encouraged while parting a cookie.  
A loud noise interrupted our talk. I turned around to see two campers carrying a girl inside. Matthew, the only healer present, ran in their direction asking what happened. Their voices were low, therefore I could not hear what they were saying. A few sentences were exchanged and they glanced at us.  
Oh.  
“Mary, about capture the flag...” Thalia poked me to get my attention. “You are going to lead tonight.”  
“Are you being serious?” I asked, straightening my posture.  
“Sure. The girls listen to you, you’re a good leader. Make one of your crazy strategies and win this thing.” she assured, looking me in the eyes. To many people, she could appear a little intimidating with eyes covered in dark makeup and the punk clothes, but she was a great lieutenant to us, and a good friend, even if sometimes we have intense discussions over some issues, but we always reconcile short after.  
“Thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me, Mae. I can’t lead, so it should be you.”  
“If it wasn’t for you we’d have more than just a couple of broken bones.” Henrietta agreed.  
I was feeling very different about what happened, but my choice was to not say anything. It was not anyone’s fault we got ambushed, but I could have helped more, moved faster, and maybe we would not have any injured hunters or even have had the need to be here at the camp now.  
When I left the infirmary, I had to decide where to go next. With not much to do, as we officially did not have a schedule of activities, the Hunters had spread around: some went back to the archery range, some wanted to go to the beach, or the volleyball court. Earlier, we agreed to reunite before dinner to discuss about the game, but before that I did not had anything to do. Maybe the climbing wall...  
“Hey! You’re one of the Hunters, right?” they called me. Three girls, probably not older than thirteen, were walking in my direction, big smiles on their faces. They were all very distinct in appearance, so it was unlikely they were sisters. The tallest one stepped forward, still smiling. She was ridiculously beautiful, with dense black hair in rows of braids and deep dark skin; the orange t-shirt suited her very well.  
“Hmm, yes. Can I help you with something?”  
“We just wanna talk.” the other one said, not smiling as much, but pretty too, her pale complexion contrasting with curls of bright red hair and a dark lipstick.  
“Alright.” I say, waiting for them to start.  
“Hailee told us you helped her, and I… we… wanted to know more about the Hunt.”  
“Oh.” I was surprised, because of all times I visited here, no girl has ever willingly come to ask me about the Hunt. “It will be my pleasure to tell you more.”  
“Thank you.” the third girl said, exhaling deeply. I looked at her and figured their godly parents in a second. “This is Joan, Cabin 11; she is Sabrina, from Cabin 10.” she pointed to the red haired girl and then to the tall girl. Predictable. “And I’m Maud. Cabin 6.”  
“Cabin 6.” I repeated. She smiled.  
“Yes. Nice to meet you, sister.”  
.  
.  
.  
“I am surprised with the amount of time it took you all to figure this.”  
“We discussed it, actually. They were just intimidated to talk with you.” Maud admitted.  
I thought about it and shrugged. It was never my intention to appear intimidating, but I did not think of it as a bad thing.  
The girls sat down in the grass and I followed. My next hour was spent explaining about the immortality and our oath, telling them stories about the Hunt, what we do and stand for; how they would be most welcome with us. Then came a question I did not wanted to answer.  
“And when did you join the Hunt? What’s your story?” Joan inquired.  
“I…” My voice trembled. My story?  
A handful of old memories flooded my mind. My father smiling at me when I was young, maybe six or seven years, _You have the name of two great queens and a special family name_... Then I was sixteen and watching a white dress being carefully folded and hearing _I am very proud to see you doing the right thing, Victoria._ The sight of the same white dress on fire. Our old house in a distance. A little girl with auburn hair and strange silver eyes looking at me.  
“Don’t be stupid, Jo. She obviously doesn’t want to talk about it” Sabrina’s gracious voice pulled me out of my reverie.  
“I just asked! There’s nothing wrong with that!” Joan defended, starting an argument between the three friends.  
“If it is okay, I would rather not talk about this.” I mumbled.  
“Don’t worry. Hey… we have practice now.” Maud announced. They left with brochures about the Hunters of Artemis and promises they would think about it.  
There were still a few hours before dinner, and I had nothing to do. I watched some volleyball matches and skipped lunch so I could train at the archery range alone. Afterwards, an hour and a half of reading a book Maud lent me, and two hours of pegasi riding trainings with Sabrina and her siblings, I was walking out of the stables when a group of campers passed by me, running towards the armory. Some stared at me but kept their way; but a head full of black curls draw my attention. He turned, looking at me, and I waited for something that did not come, because James had completely ignored me.  
He said I should wait for tonight, I thought. He had the opportunity to make a remark, try to annoy me, but he acted like I did not exist. Does that mean something?  
“There you are, Mae.” Irene chuckled from behind me. She and Clarissa were running to reach me, both with their bows hanging from their bodies as they ran.  
“Hi.”  
“Ow, why so down?”  
“I am not sad.” I protested. “Where were you?”  
“Climbing wall.” Clarissa replied, clearly excited. “It was so fun! You have to come with us next time.”  
“I was hoping it would not exist a next time.” I sighed. “Where are the others?”  
“Not sure, but Anna and Carly were at the arts and crafts. We agreed to meet near the arena to talk, like you said. We were going there, actually.”  
“Let’s go.” Irene bubbled.  
As we were going to meet the hunters, I felt tense. For a moment, it worried me that they would not be in good terms with Thalia’s decision; I had to remind myself it was just a game. Since I joined the Hunt, I had been given the lead a few times, if Zoe, and later Thalia, or Lady Artemis herself were not around to give the orders and make decisions. Tonight would not be a problem.  
“They’re here!” Eliza greeted us. “We were just waiting for you three.”  
“Thank you for waiting, Eliza.” I responded.  
“No big deal. The lead is yours, anyway.” she smiled. The other hunters cheered lightly in agreement, and I let out a breath I did not know I was holding, part of the tension leaving my shoulders.  
“Did you went to see Thalia?” my voice lowered to question her. Eliza smiled.  
“No. But it’s just obvious. We need a captain for the game but we don’t have our lieutenant. It should be you.”  
“Absolutely!” At my side, Clarissa jumped with her own confirmation. Irene timidly nodded, more contained than our happy, extrovert friend.  
We organized ourselves, sitting on the ground in our usual formation. We discussed our plans for nearly a hour, and by the time we decided every detail of the plan it was already dinner time. People ran past us as the horn blew announcing the meal.  
The dining pavilion was crowded and agitated. Everyone’s eyes went to us for a minute, and then they got back to their conversations; no one looked at us a second time.  
“Are they intimidated or they just hate us?” Frida asked while returning to her seat after doing her offerings by the fire.  
“Most certainly both.” I say, and they laugh like it’s not something worthy of concern.  
And it’s not, anyway.  
The campers had barely cleaned their plates when Chiron said the game would begin in thirty minutes and they ran to the woods, preparing their weapons and putting on pieces of armours.  
“Ready?”  
Eliza was the first to leave our table and the others followed, getting up, tying their hair and adjusting their knives in the scabbards.  
“I’m so ready, cookie.” Clarissa laughed.  
The campers were waiting for us in the woods, by the eastern side of the creek. They were all talking excitedly, weapons and shields ready; the conversations ceased when they noticed us, shooting threatening looks in our direction. Chiron took the abrupt silence to call everyone’s attention to his well known instructions. “It’s time! Heroes, you know the rules. The river is the boundary line. Campers shall be united as the blue team tonight and take the east woods. The Hunters of Artemis, the red team, take the west woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming. All magic items are allowed. To your positions!”  
The captain of the blue team, a dark haired girl I did not know, raised her sword and cheered, her friends following. They quickly parted, as one group ran deeper into the woods, flag in hand, so they could hide it and set its defense. Another group stayed, setting a perimeter defense, and I saw archers climbing up trees and preparing their bows. Predictably, they set a defense just beside the boundary and would wait and try to intercept whichever one that try to cross the river with their flag.  
“Come.” I say, turning my back to their giving our own flag into Eliza’s hand. “We have a few minutes to hide it and prepare ourselves. We shall follow the plan. Eliza, take Rose and Jenna with you, hide it and set the traps, prepare our defenses as we agreed. Georgie, Doris and Natasha, you go too. Lucinda and Francesca, follow us with distance and wait for my signal, you will steal the flag when they get busy with me. The rest of you, take the offense. Use everything, create distractions, have fun.”  
The girls nodded, and happily turned to their tasks. I looked at Irene and Clarissa, which asked to stay with me. “We will be the decoys, as I told you earlier. They probably expect me to go ahead and try to steal them, so when we fight, it will gain time so Lucie and Francesca can do it and cross the creek.”  
It was a very simple plan. We would concentrate our defenses around the flag, instead of scattering ourselves in the woods to intercept their offense; they outnumbered us, and thinking we had invested in offense instead of defense would give them overconfidence to lower their guard and go looking for our flag; at the same time, they would reinforce their useless and diffuse defense while the three of us would distract them enough so another group could take the flag and run. Simple, but a little risky once I was assuming what they had planned to base our own plan.  
The game begun quietly. It was very warm, even for a summer night; the only sounds I could hear was the water running in the creek and the nymphs giggling, watching us with curiosity and amusement.  
I entered the creek, Irene and Clarissa right behind me. As I crossed, my boots sank in the water, squashing the mud under it. We got out, landing on their side and immediately a dozen arrows whizzed past us, a few hit the ground next to our feet.  
“If their fighting skills is as bad as their aiming, this will be more boring than I thought it would be.” Clarissa laughed after we started to run. We went deeper into the woods, a few campers behind us. I forced myself to run faster, so we could mislead them. In a few minutes, they had lost us; a bright orange blur appeared in distance. I slowed my pace and the girls followed.  
“No guards with the flag?” Irene shouted, over the battle sounds that had started now.  
“Probably hidden.” I replied, pointing. “They most certainly put two hidden up in trees behind the flag and three more patrolling around it.”  
“How do you know that? Nevermind.” Clarissa asked in confusion.  
“It’s obvious.” Irene mimicked, trying to imitate my voice but doing a terrible work.  
“I do not talk like this.”  
They laughed and started to run again. We needed to make ourselves a threat so they would concentrate in trying to stop us. I ran towards their flag and reached out to take it, and waited for someone to appear.  
It worked better than I had expected.  
“I wouldn’t, if I were you.”  
“Really?” I looked around to see James, the annoying and pretentious son of Hermes and two of his friends standing behind us, swords and shields in hands. They were all using old dirty armours and helmets with blue plumes on top. Above us, there was a rustle, with leaves falling down the trees, which indicated that the campers hidden up there were moving, getting ready to intervene if needed.  
“Actually, go for it. I was looking forward to defeat you again.”  
“You did not defeat me! And who said I will fight you? I might take the flag before you can do anything.” I provoked.  
“Nah.” he laughed. “You can’t beat me at racing.”  
“I did not said anything about racing.” His eyes went wide and he moved to raise his sword, but I was faster and he was laid back on the grass a moment later, my knee pressing his chest. His sword and shield fell out of his hands before he had the chance to use it; his friends, on the other way, were duelling with Irene and Clarissa now, still thinking they had a chance to overpower them or at least delay us.  
“What happened to the ‘wait for tomorrow’? Oh, look. It appears your flag went for a ride.” I pointed at the empty place where the orange flag was standing just a while ago. He turned his head to see it, and turned to me again.  
“You and your friends played bait.” James said, comprehension falling to him.  
I just smiled, standing over him as the horn blew, announcing the end of the game.  
“The Hunters of Artemis win!”  
.  
.  
.  
After we were announced the winners, the campers, or at least the ones who were not injured at the infirmary, went to the amphitheater for the campfire. I did not want to, but the girls insisted. Unexpectedly, the animosity between the campers and us seemed to reach a truce for the night, and it was only fair they could celebrate it. But I was not in the mood to spend my night like that.  
Ten minutes later, I left them to enjoy their victory and made my way to the beach. It was not my favorite place to be, but I really wanted to be alone; so I walked until I could find a secluded place to sit and watch the sea. I sat in the sand, embracing my legs, and closed my eyes.  
A light breeze touched my skin, bringing the ocean with it. Waves were rising, crashing gently at the shore and dashing the sand, the sea in a deep blue tone. With magical borders, the weather was always following Dionysus’ will, so no storm could touch the camp, and the sea followed. Not too rough or not too calm. A balance.  
I looked up at the sky, the moon shining vividly. Next to it, the stars forming the constellation made to honour a dear friend, the Huntress.  
“It appears it is just me and you again, Zoë.” my words seemed to get lost between the sounds of nature. Then, over this sounds, I heard footsteps. My survival mode was instantly awake but dossed as quickly when I recognized it was not a danger. “I know you are there.”  
“Room for one more?” his voice was well known by now. I hate this.  
“No.” despite my refusal, James walked over to sit by my side, more closely than I would approve but he did not seemed to care. Moonlight danced over his face, exposing acne scars across his cheeks and a chipped tooth. His camp necklace was out of his shirt now, four beads resting there.  
“I suppose I owe you congratulations. Nice work there, they told me you were leading. And you fought better, I have to admit.”  
His words disarmed me. I was ready for a displeasement, for him to say our victory was unfair and I should not have succeeded because I could not be better than him. Instead, James sat there and said with every word I was, indeed, better. And he did it all with a smile on his face. Not a mischievous one, like he always had, but a simply and happy one, like being here made him genuinely satisfied.  
“Oh… thank you.” it was all I could think to say.  
“I brought you a peace offer.” he said, handing me a toasted marshmallow in a spike.  
“I do not want it.”  
“You can’t decline a peace offering. It’s against the rules.” James tried to hand me the marshmallow again.  
“What rules?”  
“I don’t know, maybe some rule at one of your book guides to war? Your siblings from Cabin 6 have piles of it.” when he saw my inquisitive look, he smiled again. “Stories travel fast around here, you know. You can’t always trust the gossips that the Cabin 10 kids spread, but…”  
“If I take the marshmallow, will you stop talking?” I smiled before having the chance to suppress it, and James noticed. He tried again, and this time I accepted it.  
“C’mon, you know you don’t want me to.” he grinned. “Didn’t feel like joining our campfire?”  
“No, not really.”  
“Why?”  
“I am not a celebrative type of person.”  
“I can see that.”  
Silent fell between us, with only the sounds of waves crashing to fill it. We stood there, just a few inches apart; I kept my eyes at the horizon, the marshmallow untouched in its spike. James did not insist, but I could feel his eyes on me. If I had read him right, he would not stand this silence for too long.  
“So, I hope we’re not too far in this friendship for me to ask what is your name? And don’t spare me from a embarrassing middle name. Your secret dies with me.”  
A laugh escaped my lips, but I chose not to say anything about the imaginary friendship he mentioned. Not that I was strictly forbidden of having friendships with boys, it was just not something well seen between the hunters.Even if it was, I had absolutely no interest in being friends with him. He is a skilled fighter, obviously, but also very annoying, arrogant and has obvious issues in respecting people’s personal space.  
“The children of Aphrodite could not help you that?”  
“They couldn’t take my request, sadly. You’re doing a great work with that mysterious type.”  
“I am not trying to be mysterious.”  
“I totally believe you, Mary, specially when you avoid my questions.”  
“You just said you did not know what my name is.”  
James looked at me like he had just told me a secret. I was not sure if someone told him or if he had just heard one of the Hunters calling me. Either option, I did not mind. A mixture of guilty and surprise rose by the stomach and clenched my throat when I caught myself wanting to give him the answer, to see where this conversation would go.  
“Actually, Mary is my middle name. At least, one of them.”  
“Really? So what is your first name? the other names?”  
“I cannot give you all the answers right away, James. What fun would be in it?”  
In a fraction, I stood up in my feet, ready to walk away. Instead, I brushed the sand of my clothes and smiled at him. He looked up at me, remaining seated. Waiting.  
A feeling I would come to regret this sent a shiver through my spine.  
“Adelaide.” I revealed.  
“What?”  
“My first name. You asked. I am answering.”  
“Adelaide.” he repeated, but did not said more. I flinched at the sound of my birth name coming out of his mouth, and he noticed. “What?”  
“Nothing. A long time has passed since someone called me that.”  
James stood up, facing me. He raised his hand to touch his camp necklace and it brushed lightly at one of my braids.  
“In that case… goodnight, Adelaide.”  
“Good night, James.”  
With a final smile, he left the beach, and I was alone again with the certainty I would regret this.


	5. Arrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long!! Please read it, give me a chance.

The campfire singing reached my ears as I walked back to our cabin, mixed with laughs and excited voices; relief came to me when I realized the cabin area did not had a single soul walking around it. My body was still aching from everything, the attack from two days ago and all the trainings since, but my mind was not even close to the possibility of resting. 

If Clarissa was here, she would say she could “hear my wheels spinning”. 

Methodically, I took off my boots and put them in the corner, along with the rest of the shoes, removed my jacket, folded and packed it in my bag. 

Behind a panel beautifully embroidered of Lady Artemis shooting arrows under the moonlight, beside a little bookshelf, was the only mirror we had in Cabin 8. It was little and had a tiny chip on it. I got in front of it and started to set my hair loose. 

As I was undoing my braids, a cascade of dark curls fell down my shoulders and hit my waist. I looked at my reflection; all curls, freckles and a space between my front upper teeth. “ _ A proper and respectable lady should never wear her hair down. You shame me and our family by allowing yourself to be seen like this”,  _ my father’s voice sounded very clearly in my mind, after he came home one day, when I was thirteen, and saw me doing my piano practice side by side with my two best friends. 

I was pulled out of my memories when I heard the door of our cabin being opened. Turning around, I see Thalia standing on the doorstep. 

“I am very sure you were supposed to be in the infirmary right now.” I say. 

“You know I make my own rules, Mae.” she laughed. “Those idiots were too busy planning the games tonight to notice I was leaving, anyway. Henrietta is still there, though, because she’s still in pain.” 

“Being daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunt made you too powerful, I am afraid.” I chuckled, but made a mental reminder to visit Etta tomorrow.

Thalia just laughed again and came closer as in to hug me, but stopped and then just punched me lightly in the shoulder. It made me glad she was always doing her best to respect everyone’s space. 

“Tell me everything about the game! I heard we won, but they all just complained about us and how life is unfair and blah blah blah. Just a bunch of whiny babies.”

We sit together on her bed, on top of one of the bunks. Thalia threw her combat boots on the floor, stole a bunch of pillows from other beds and settled herself.

I started a very detailed narrative about our arrangements for the game, then went to the action part, where the game started and the confrontations came. I talked about how we captured the flag before they could even understand what was happening, and then it was over. 

“I stopped by the campfire before coming here, and they all told me about how you nailed it. I really should give you the lead more times.”

“I…”

“Don’t even start, Mary. You were always the best at these things and you know it. I’m just leading because I’m really great at bossing around.” 

I rolled my eyes, because I knew Thalia was just playing with me, as she was a very confident person. But something in what she said reminded me of Zoë, who was a fierce leader, but had a few moments of doubt over the decades we fought together. “ _ Lady Artemis honored you with this.” I pointed to the silver circlet shining in contrast with her black hair. “Because she knew you were worth of it.”  _ I had said to her once; remembering Zoë always made me nostalgic, because she was the first one after Lady Artemis herself to make me feel welcome in the Hunt. 

“But if you keep saying this, I might consider overthrowing you.” I retorted, focusing on Thalia again.

We both laughed.

“You’re really something, Mae. I’m glad you’re on our team.” I smiled at her, always thankful for the family I never had in my old life and found in the Hunt. “You know, Irene was complaining you didn't joined them in the campfire.”

“Yeah, I just was not feeling like it.” I said flatly, thinking about how I should have gone straight to our cabin. 

The feeling of imminent trouble was still lingering. 

Thalia opened her mouth to say something more, but was interrupted by the sight of a fine mist condensing, to slowly form the image of a very serious Artemis staring at us. An Iris Message. 

Artemis was clearly in her tent, her bow and arrow hanging on the wall behind her. 

“Greetings, my hunters.” She says, her silver eyes eyes shining with the fire. “I was very concerned to know you had trouble in your last hunt, I would like to hear more about what happened.”

“My lady.” We greeted her, straightening our posture. I look at Thalia, waiting for her to talk. “We are at Camp Half Blood, after we were ambushed and attacked by a large group of monsters and they outnumbered us. Our decision was to take shelter here, after the fight and we found that a few hunters were seriously injured.” Thalia made a pause, breathing deeply. 

“If I may, Lady Artemis.” I declared. “ Most of the injured are fully recovered by now, therefore we should be ready to leave and join you at first light, as your command.”

The goddess turned to me, her expression was grave and implacable. Her eyes, a mix of yellow and silvery recollecting of a full moon, stared at me like she could read my soul. 

“No.” she simply answered.

“No?” Thalia was confused now, as I was. 

“I command you to stay at Camp Half Blood until my Hunt is finished. It would not be my first choice, but since the Giant War, we have grown in numbers and this justifies our need to separate in two groups. Too many hunters will get in the way. I prefer you to wait there, recover your strength, and when it’s time to join me again, I shall contact you.”

Several things passed through my mind. Why was Artemis telling us to stay at Camp Half Blood, and not to leave and set our own camp? Why specifically command this? There was absolutely nothing to justify we staying here more than a day or two after today.I wanted to reason with her, but Thalia shot me a warning look, and I gave up. 

“But… for how long, my lady?” Thalia asked. 

“You will know when the time is right. I trust you will command as I would, Thalia.”

And with a gesture of the hand, the goddess dissipated the mist and ended the connection.

I was so shocked, I just sat there in silence and taking deep breaths, trying to organize my mind again.

“Let’s wait them so I can tell the news.” she faltered, obviously hesitant about this. Thalia loved Camp Half Blood, as it was her home for some time, but most of her friends were not even here anymore, and the feeling of being stuck somewhere, without the possibility of leaving, is simply terrible.

Thalia and I waited for the campfire to end, so she could inform the girls about Artemis’ decision. They came about twenty minutes after what happened, smiling and laughing as they entered the cabin. 

“Mae, Thalia!” Frida greeted happily. “The campfire was so incredible! And some girl from the Ares’ cabin made a s’more so freaking good I-” she stopped. “Sorry, I’m rambling again.”

“It’s alright, Frida. Why don’t you all tell me about today? I feel like I missed a lot being locked up in the infirmary.” 

The girls excitedly began to change into their nightly clothes and talk fast, telling stories about capture the flag and the singing. 

“And then Mae just kicked his ass!” Clarissa cheered. “You should’ve been there, Thalia. His face was priceless when he discovered they were played so easily.”

They continued the conversation until they were all in their bunks, when Thalia finally spoke.

“Okay, I’ve been stalling, but I have to say something. While you girls were at the campfire, Artemis has contacted us. We have new orders.”

A wave of excitement started, but I suppressed it, causing the excited cheers turn into concern.

“What? Is it bad? Do we have to ask Apollo for a ride? Because I punched like, five of his stupid sons today, I’m not in the mood to be near their father. ”

I looked at Thalia, and she was biting her lip to prevent herself to laugh at Francesca’s words. I decided to continue for her.

“Lady Artemis’ wish is that we wait here while she finishes her hunt.” 

Chaos was installed in our cabin. They all started to talk at the same time, either laughing or angrily complaining. 

We managed to calm everyone down, but most of them were still obviously annoyed, and I could understand the feeling. I felt my throat clenched, but I must not let it show. 

_ “I cannot believe you had this all set up with my father and did not think for a moment to tell me about it?” I screamed at him, tears burning my eyes and rolling down my face “Addie, please, I can explain…” _

“Lights out.” Thalia called, taking me out of the reverie.

I spent the next hours staring at the ceiling, not being able to sleep for a minute, but at the same time, the thought of going into the woods like I did previously that day made my mouth dry and a twirl in my stomach. 

It was a really long night.

.

.

.

With a sharp hiss, another arrow hit the target at its center. Some campers were sitting and watching, and I saw them rolling their eyes, calling me a show-off, and most of them were obviously angry about the Hunters staying at the camp.

_ “You need to stop complaining, child.” my grandmother said in a disapproving tone. “Certainly you did not thought you would spend life training and reading books.” _

Shaking my head, I tried to ignore my own memories, even if they always find their way to haunt me. Being in control of your own mind was a continuous learning. 

One more arrow flew. The rest of the campers began to gather their own arrows, as the practice was reaching the end; just one was still shooting errant arrows that were not even reaching the target, probably a new camper, or just a really terrible archer. 

_ My father was sitting in front of me, silently, and angrily. “I cannot see the problem here, Adelaide.” he finally spoke. “You grew up together. He is your perfect match.” But I never wanted a perfect match.  _

I reached out for another arrow but found nothing, as my quiver was empty. With disappointment, I step towards the target and do the same. 

“Fifteen out of fifteen. I can’t say I’m surprised.” James said, clapping his hands. 

“Hello, James.” I greeted. 

“My friends call me Jay.”

“Then, I suppose this is a good moment to tell you we are not friends?” 

“Ouch, Addie. No need to hurt my feelings.”

“What did you just called me? And again, you seem to be living under the illusion that I care about your feelings. I do not.” 

He took a few steps to be closer, and leaned on the side of my target. 

“Addie. It’s a nickname for Adelaide. I think it’s cute.” he said that as if it was obvious and I was missing the point. I just looked at him threatenly. James, as I noticed it was coming to a pattern, did not seemed to care.

“I did not tell you my first name so you could use it, James.” 

“Names are meant to be used, Addie. Don’t be such a bummer.” 

I just ignored him, and continued to collect my arrows. 

“ _ Addie, come here!” Albert’s voice came from down the stairs. I could hear Kitty giggling, too. I looked at my grandmother, expecting her to release me from the lesson so I could go and play with them. _

“So…” he tried again. “I heard you’ll be staying here for some time.”

Gods, the Aphrodite kids really need to focus more on their training and less on gossiping. 

“Yes, I guess you heard it right.” I vacillated. He did not answer it, but I could feel his eyes on me. “You have something to say about it?” 

“Besides being really happy to be able to enjoy your company?” Turning to him, I was faced with a shy smile from him, instead of that stupid annoying crooked smile from when he is lying or playing. “Probably, yes. But can you put down the bow first, please?”

I laughed. “James, if I wanted you hurt, we would not be here having this conversation.”

He was hesitant now, the smile gone. Was he going to say something serious for the first time in his life?

“I was wondering if you could give me some archery lessons.” At first, I thought he was just playing me, like a Hermes kid would. I looked in his eyes in search for evidence of it, but found a severity I was not expecting. 

“No.” The last thing I needed to complete this annoying situation I was in was to voluntarily spend more time with him.

“Oh, c’mon Addie. Please.” 

“Why would I give you lessons when you have Chiron and an entire cabin of literal children of Apollo, a recognized god of archery?” I asked, suspicious of this sudden request.

“Believe me, they tried.” Was that shame? “They couldn’t. The last time I tried, I almost shot Chiron’s neck.”

I laughed at him, and he took it as a good sign. Exhausted, I put the bow down. 

“Again, why me?”

“Because the hunters of Artemis are the best archers I’ve ever seen, and you’re the only one who happens to be my friend.”

“James, for the last time, we are not friends. You do not even know me, I know nothing about you with the exception of your name.” 

“My last name is Stewart. I already know your first and middle name. There. If someone can make me a good archer, it’s you.”

“Flattery does not work with me.” I warned. “Also, I did not say that because I want to know more about you.” 

James just ignored my words.

“Please, just think about it.”

I wanted to say I would never think about that again, but then I would be lying; overthinking as a problem I never found a perfect way of coping with it. 

“The practice is over. Kid, stop shooting.” behind us, someone came to the range, probably to take that kid who was really bad in archery away, which is good because it was only a matter of time before he ended up hurting himself, or someone.

“This is the last one! Let me try something…” I turned around to see, and he was tilting the bow, not even holding it right. 

Then, I heard the string loosing and the arrow flying. 

“Oh my gods!” someone shouted.

James tried to warn me, and I was fast, but not enough. The last thing I knew was the sight of the arrow coming in my direction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter give me major filler vibes... but please, give it a shot? I was under a terrible block, I spent like, three weeks staring at a blank page and I coulnd't write anything. Then everything I did wrote, I kept overanalyzing it and ended up changing everything. When I finished this, I just decided to post without thinking much because if I didn't, I'd give up and not posting anything at all. I'm really sorry for the long waiting, and more sorry if this is horrible, but I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter, and I'm excited againnn xxx


End file.
